Harry Potter's New Pet
by DragonFoxx
Summary: Harry finds a new pet out of the Forbidden Forest. One Shot, One Chapter. Laughs and Shocking Revelations. Cross over with Pokemon.


**Disclaimer**: We don't own Harry Potter, trademarked and created by one Ms. J.K. Rowling (Wonderful woman). Nor do we own Pokemon, truthfully we have no clue who owns them but WE do not.

**Harry Potter's New Pet**

**Chapter One **(of one)

It was a sunny mid October day in the highlands of Scotland. The sun was out warming up the chill of the fall afternoon. It was towards the end of the day with suppertime coming up fast. A boy with messy raven hair was out on the grounds of Hogwarts enjoying the afternoon with a walk around the lake before going in for the night.

With a heavy sigh, Harry turns and looks up at the wonderful sight of the castle he has come to call home for the last 5 years. He was pulled out of his thoughts moments later by the rumbling and complaining of his stomach. Figuring Ron and Hermione must be getting worried about him he decides it was probably time to get something to eat.

Upon his return to the castle walking between the Forbidden Forest and the lakeshore his attention was drawn away from the path in front of him by a flash of color. Turning his head towards the lake he spots what it was that seemed out of place.

Drinking from the shore of the lake was a bright yellow mouse. The mouse was quite large compared to anything this young wizard had seen before, averaging about the size of Hermione's pet cat Crookshanks. The mouse had unusually long ears with black tips, large red cheeks, and strips on its back with a wavy sort of tail.

Sensing something wrong the little creature stiffened from its spot on the lakeshore and slowly turned and regarded the young wizard. Seconds pass and neither made a move to approach or flee each others company. Finally deciding to break the tension and curious of what type of creature he was looking at Harry decided to make the first move.

Without removing his green emerald gaze that was locked into the eyes of this mouse he slowly reached into one of the pockets of his robe and pulled out a cookie that he was saving for later. Breaking off a chunk he slowly tossed it towards the yellow animal hoping it wouldn't run away. To his relief the animal seemed more interested then scared. After reviewing the item Harry had thrown it turned back to face the young man and cocked its head to one side as if asking '_What's This?_'

Almost as if Harry understood what the creature was asking Harry presented his half of the cookie and nibbled it. The mouse getting the idea sniffed the cookie first before taking a few nibbles off of the chunk. With widening eyes the creature let out a gleeful squeak and devoured the remaining half of the cookie.

Harry deciding it was getting late figured he'd best be getting into the castle now and tossing the rest of the cookie to the small rodent continued down the path to Hogwarts. Minutes later he was just climbing the steps to the castle when a small squeak caught his attention.

Turning to regard the noise Harry notices the small creature followed him from the forest and it was now standing at his feet looking up at the young wizard. Squatting down to regard the animal he begins to pet the top of its head.

"So, what are you little guy?" Harry asks more to himself than to the creature.

The creature looks at him and gives a one-word answer. "Pikachu"

"A Pikachu huh, do you have a name?" Harry asks.

Pikachu tilts his head, "Pika" It answered.

Harry laughs, "Ok Pika, would you like some lunch?"

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu nods excitedly.

"Alright, follow me." Harry chuckled as he once again resumes his walk into the Entrance Hall and turns to head into the Great Hall to find his friends for dinner when he was stopped in his tracks.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Golden Boy..." Draco drawled as he was exiting the Great Hall stopping to stand right in front of Harry eyeing him with a typical smirk.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes unable to keep the contempt out of his voice.

"Oh come on Potter, can't I just stop to say hello." Malfoy continued crossing his arms in front of his chest and acting every part of the stuck-up aristocrat prat he is.

"Since when did you ever want to have a civilized conversation Malfoy? Normally your conversations are filled with taunts and threats with grunts and snorts echoing in the background. Speaking of which Malfoy, where are you two lap-dogs? We wouldn't want you getting hurt walking around by yourself..." Harry finished fingering his wand and returning the glare Malfoy was giving him 100.

"I wouldn't worry about me Potter. You should watch your own back. You'll get yours some day. You and all your little friends, including that pathetic mudblood..." Draco seethed with narrowed eyes slowly reaching for his wand.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked out menacingly at the platinum blond Slytherin with narrowed eyes standing alongside Harry.

"What's this Potter? Trade in your little dog for a hairball?" Draco drawled with his smirk returning 100 fold as he reached down and picked up Pikachu by the back of his neck and holding him at arms length.

"Pika-CHU!!!" the mouse screamed as a large blast of voltage surged out of its body to travel up the arm of the stunned Slytherin. Dropping the mouse, Pikachu did not relent blasting the poor boy off his feet to go flying back through the doors to the Great Hall landing halfway the length of the Hall and continuing to slide the final distance till coming to a rest at the foot of the steps to the Head Table directly below Dumbledore.

Standing up Dumbledore with a somber face peers over the front and stares at the Slytherin student at his feet that all eyes were upon. Then like a wave all the Great Hall staff and students alike turn and follow his path to look at the doors he had just come flying through. There at the entrance to the Hall was a small yellow mouse nodding his head in approval before running back and climbing up to perch itself on the shoulder of one completely stunned and incredulous Harry Potter.

Snape who had come around to the front of the head table to inspect his student whirled to face the boy still standing in the entrance staring at the whole display in stunned silence. Striding down the length of the Great Hall with his black robes billowing behind him he advanced menacingly on the poor boy with an expression of pure hatred on his face.

"POTTER! What is the meaning of this! Attacking another student! Launching another student across the Great Hall! I'll have you in detention for a month, and at least 100 points off -" but Snape didn't finish his tirade for before he was able to reach young Harry, Pikachu had jumped off Harry's should and with another large "Pika-CHU!" sent Snape flying backwards to land at the feet of Draco Malfoy still unconscious at the base of the head table. But years of surviving the tortures on the Dark Lord had given the Potion Master a sort of resilient spirit and the man was able to resume his stance once again. But if anger is what you'd call what he was expressing before he now looked on the verge of exploding into a killing frenzy after being blasted back from the small mouse.

"YOU LITTLE RODENT!!!" Snape screamed brandishing his wand and firing off curses at the little yellow Pikachu on the other end of the Great Hall. Pikachu not being one to back down stared menacingly at the Potion Master as he began to race for the man zig-zagging left and right dodging everything the man threw at him. With amazing speed Pikachu was soon merely feet way from the man before it leapt into the air to a height no one believed possible. Gliding over the Potion Master who stared up in shock at the thing, Pikachu did a slight somersault in mid air and was coming down at its tail began to glowing a vibrant white.

With a resounding force that sounded like a someone banging there head into a wall, Pikachu slammed his tail over top the head of the Potion Master who's head rocked forward at the impact it had withstood. Staring with a glazed over-expression, everyone watched as his eyes slowly rolled backward into their sockets and Snape fell backwards collapsing into unconsciousness. Pikachu deciding to revel in the enjoyment climbed onto the chest of the man and celebrated by doing a sort of victory dance before turning and running back down the length of the Hall and resituated itself onto the shoulder of a still slightly stunned but now smiling Harry Potter.

Silence engulfed the Great Hall as all eyes seemed to be completely lost staring at the spectacle in the doorway until a clap regained their attention. Turning to look at the headmaster, who was now standing from his seat with his arms held out wide and a large grin only actuated by the twinkling of his eyes, he began to speak to the crowd.

"My dear students and fellow staff, I believe the entertainment is now over for the night so if you'll please return to your dinners while myself and a few others with see to the unfortunate ones that would be most gracious..." He finished as he motioned for a few others to stand up and help him with the two still lying at the foot of the stairs and guide them to the infirmary.

This speech seemed to snap everyone out of their stupor as everyone began to turn to their neighbors and hushed whispers filled the Hall in no time. Harry, sporting a big grin, glided towards his spot at the Gryffindor table with an extra spring in his step and sat down in his usual seat next to Ron and across from Hermione who were staring at him with incredulous looks. Pikachu seeing all the different forms of food on display leapt off of Harry's shoulder and began to run from plate to plate sampling all the forms of food there was.

"Bloody hell, Harry! That was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed with a grin that could rival Dumbledore's earlier, stretching from ear to ear.

"Harry where did you get him? I think I remember reading about something like them in a book about Elementals. But they're supposed to be REALLY rare!" Hermione said almost bouncing up and down in her seat at the opportunity to research something new.

So the rest of the night was spent with people patting Harry on the back, resulting in a sore back, and retelling the story of how Harry had found the little creature at the edge of the Forbidden Forest to all his friends, while Pikachu reveled in the luxury he was finding in following Harry to the castle.

**THE END**


End file.
